


【快新】藤蔓play2

by miaooo



Series: 人外合集 [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 藤蔓精斗×蝴蝶仙子新。植物系触手簧，没簧（）孕中的一点小小的操作。中标过程的1被坑了
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 人外合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624618
Kudos: 9





	【快新】藤蔓play2

之后是漫长的繁育期。新一都没再离开过快斗身旁。为了保证魔力水平的充沛，它每天都在和蝴蝶仙子进行足量的性交。

新一住在了一朵盛开的花朵里。当然，是快斗为了他而生长起来的。虽然一直用藤蔓托起他并没有什么难度，可更坚牢的花盘与花茎能给为它孕育的精灵更具有安全感的环境。那比起新一的身体来，堪称巨大的绿色花朵没有蕊，花瓣柔软鼓胀，像别的枝干那般强壮，缝隙也接合在一起。中间凹陷的弧度能使身承其上的新一舒服地卧着，并也随他的动作轻巧地调整身形。白日里将日光柔和地滤过洒落在此，夜晚新一睡下了，它合拢花室，一边沐浴着月华一边安静地暗中滋长。

有些日子过去，怀孕的蝴蝶仙子已显露出些孕态。由于平时日里衣着多为累赘，他几乎随时都以快斗缠在他身上较细的藤条蔽体。致使他不特别去留心，都注意不到“衣服”下不再平坦的小腹。——那个弧度令他几分惊讶几分好奇。尽管活动很少，他被森林的神力塑造的形体肌理不曾退化。快斗更是欢喜，有它在，本来就不必要放新一离开。

令怀孕的精灵最感到安适的却是，他最疼爱的这朵“花”，从与他相亲和的部位传导出茁壮的生命力量。那每每让他感到恬静乃至昏昏欲睡。

他的躯体发生最大改变的主要有两处。腹中不消说，即使他们都没弄懂这到底是怎样做成功的，但事情那样发生了。快斗凭借直觉要求它的同伴暂时长久地同它腻在一起。此外，是他胯下那个小洞。

现在快斗几乎无时无刻不把它的粗大的性触支在那里面。新一最初还蛮不适应这个尺寸的，如今还能顺着它抽插的动作被藤蔓垫高了腰部灵活地扭腰。可想而知他是如何从里到外以何种程度被扩开的。但新一毫不介意。总之他松脱出去几日又会恢复到原样，而他现在由于孕期的关系不想让快斗抽离了。快斗如今的实体较之他的体躯实在太大，他即使贪心些也搂不过它所以的枝条。只有这个。对他来讲还是对快斗来讲，都是特殊的。他愿意以这样的方式同它联系在一起。……而且会有很舒服的感觉。他暗自想着，由于嘴里不空，用意念跟快斗对话，让它用一根藤蔓摸了摸自己凸起的小腹。

肉质感的蔓尖比它精怪形态时具有骨骼的手指要柔软上许多。不仅仅因为这个，突然降临的满足感冲刷着他的心灵。本就浮沉的意识里飘出一句没头没尾的“……我们的……”他主动将藤蔓高高拎起的双腿继续往两边分开。因为太耽于与它交合的快乐的感觉，新一除了不动的时候两腿并拢着挨蹭快斗性触连结在体外的部分，别的时候几乎未将双腿合拢过。

他的手臂置于头顶，同样被满了藤蔓。还有背后一对已久久未化形的粉色蝶翼，因为被沾湿而显现出比平常更深一层的颜色。自他在这里的时候起，两人就已差不多放弃保持这里的干燥。因为新一说湿着并不会有不舒服的感觉。而他后背靠近肩胛骨处的翅根便成为了快斗安慰他的一个好帮手。

没过多久，原本的轻哼变得一声高过一声。快斗放过他的的嘴巴，让新一得以如意叫出它的名字来。“快斗、快斗……”

它的看佑者好像身体不会疲倦那样地，无论快斗就着它的本能对他做什么，都可以这么没有节制地喷溅出如此大量的汁水，总让人疑心这世上并不如新一对它所教导的那样，“植物是最具有生命力的生物”。

他的惊叫和喘息声连做一片。快斗深入他身体里的性器感受到了，新一内里沁出好多湿滑的体液。如果是精怪态的话它得为此馋得舔了一下下唇。待它用性触上隐蔽的小口将那些都吃尽后，抬着新一身体的藤蔓将他全身按摩至放松了一遍。

新一歪着头，轻阖上眼似是要睡去，可快斗从意识间感觉到他的状态还清醒得很。它难得起意将性触撤了出来，那个自从吃下它种子就好久没合拢过的小穴肉感十足，泛着红。果真一点没有这么容易就会坏掉的意思。快斗将几根细肢慢慢爬进去。新一痒得直缩身子，被它这么一碰，也睁眼回瞪过来，——瞪向自己股间其实因为身前一条依然半勃的玉茎挡着，而看不到的那几条藤蔓。

快斗问他：“新一，我很好奇。都这么久了，怎么说你也该适应了吧？为什么身体……还是这么敏感……？”

几条细枝共同行动起来宛如一体一样，用攒聚起来的前端推挤着新一小洞内感度最好的那个部位。他立刻无法抑制一般地呻吟起来。“别闹……”刚刚才那样过又放松下来，他顿觉连眼眶都有些湿润了。

“看吧……所以是怎么会这样的……”快斗像是无奈道，又分开那些蔓尖，绕着那处打起圈来。

新一无法再说话了，他下意识地拱起腰，感到屁股里并不像往常那样被一个巨物支撑而有所不习惯，可这无碍于他舒爽地哀叫连连。

其实为的是想要亲吻近处的一根它的触须。快斗不注意被他碰上来的软唇惊得小抖一下。集中在下体的肢体也不忍大力了些。

新一试图含浑地说些话，伴着又一次高潮的席卷而来，勉强只说清楚了“喜欢”两个字。失却性触的阻碍，穴内喷溅的大量液体这次顺着那通道涌出，新一只感觉到无论身前还是臀底，都湿得像泡水里了。

他忍着一丝赧意，坚决执拗地要将自己的话说完：“因为喜欢你吧。”他语毕才又松脱了身上力道倒回去。快斗的藤蔓为他织就的柔软的网也是，他十足感到喜欢。

藤蔓植物无法形容自己那刻所感受到的“被撼动”一般的感觉，恍惚有它不曾见识过但了解过形容的温暖的洋流，突然完整侵袭了所有全部连它自己都数不清的肢藤，“冲刷”并蔓延开去。某一个瞬间它像是病了，却毫无担忧之感，因为确信和肯定它的新一一定能将它治好的。

先于自己的意识，快斗突然在蝴蝶仙子的上方化出了精怪的实形。他稳稳坠至花盘上时确定没有撞疼新一，但承托其下花茎却被这下落的力道震得来回摇摆。他搂住浑身湿淋淋的新一，而缠在小蝴蝶精身上的藤蔓自动退开。

新一也是被他不打招呼突然出现的行为吓了一跳。快斗整个身体压上来，暖热的，他又不觉这有什么了。之后他便同他接吻，拥抱在一起。快斗突然对他道：“我爱你。”

新一愣怔了一下，问：“那是什么意思？”

快斗一边思索，一边道：“不知道……不过，大概就是我对你的感觉。”

新一对他说：“好……”

嘁……快斗在心里暗忖，虽然自己也不明白突然得知的这样的话有何意义，可他看起来还蛮开心的。反应再热烈一点就好了。忍不住靠在新一的肩膀上。按照一如既往的娇惯，新一并无推开他的意思。两人忽然同时感觉到，相贴的躯干间，“他们”的孩子，正真正意义上地挨在两人中间。


End file.
